filmfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Bernard Fresson
Bernard Fresson est un acteur français né le 27 mai 1931 à Reims et décédé le 20 octobre 2002 à Paris (France). Il était le fils d'un boulanger installé au 48, rue Chanzy à Reims. Bien que diplômé de HEC Paris, il décide d'entrer à l'école d'art dramatique Tania Balachova. Alain Resnais le fait débuter au cinéma en 1959. Rarement en tête d'affiche, il a su alterner avec le même bonheur théâtre, cinéma et télévision, souvent dans des rôles de gentil bourru. Filmographie * 1956 : Les Copains du dimanche, d'Henri Aisner * 1959 : Hiroshima mon amour, d'Alain Resnais * 1959 : Le Testament du docteur Cordelier, de Jean Renoir * 1960 : La Blessure, d'Edmond A. Lévy (court-métrage) * 1961 : La Fille dans la vitrine (La Ragazza in vetrina), de Luciano Emmer * 1961 : La Bride sur le cou, de Jean Aurel, Jack Dunn Trop et Roger Vadim * 1962 : Svenska flickor i Paris, de Barbro Boman * 1962 : Le Jour le plus long (The Longest Day), de Ken Annakin, Andrew Marton et Bernhard Wicki * 1965 : La Grosse Caisse, d'Alex Joffé * 1965 : Cent briques et des tuiles, de Pierre Grimblat * 1965 : Le Ciel sur la tête, de Yves Ciampi * 1966 : Surface perdue, de Dolores Grassjan (court-métrage) * 1966 : La guerre est finie, d'Alain Resnais * 1966 : Paris brûle-t-il ?, de René Clément * 1967 : Mon amour, mon amour, de Nadine Trintignant * 1967 : La Fantastique histoire vraie d'Eddie Chapman (Triple Cross), de Terence Young * 1967 : Belle de jour, de Luis Buñuel * 1967 : Jeudi on chantera comme dimanche, de Luc de Heusch * 1968 : Tante Zita, de Robert Enrico * 1968 : L'Écume des jours, de Charles Belmont * 1968 : Je t'aime, je t'aime, d'Alain Resnais * 1968 : Adieu l'ami, de Jean Herman * 1968 : La Prisonnière, de Henri-Georges Clouzot * 1969 : L'Américain, de Marcel Bozzuffi * 1969 : Z, de Costa-Gavras * 1970 : Un condé, de Yves Boisset * 1970 : Trop petit mon ami, d'Eddy Matalon * 1970 : Le Portrait de Marianne, de Daniel Goldenberg * 1970 : Dame dans l'auto avec des lunettes et un fusil (The Lady in the Car with Glasses and a Gun), d'Anatole Litvak * 1971 : Max et les ferrailleurs, de Claude Sautet * 1971 : La Femme sandwich (Macédoine), de Jacques Scandelari * 1971 : Un peu de soleil dans l'eau froide, de Jacques Deray * 1972 : Les Feux de la Chandeleur, de Serge Korber * 1972 : Trois milliards sans ascenseur, de Roger Pigaut * 1973 : Il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu, d'André Cayatte * 1974 : Ursule et Grelu, de Serge Korber * 1975 : French Connection 2, de John Frankenheimer * 1975 : Le Futur aux trousses, de Dolores Grassjan * 1975 : Les Galettes de Pont-Aven, de Joël Séria * 1976 : La Fête des pères * 1976 : Il pleut sur Santiago, de Helvio Soto * 1976 : L'Ordinateur des pompes funèbres, de Gérard Pirès * 1976 : Mords pas, on t'aime, de Yves Allégret * 1976 : Le Locataire, de Roman Polanski * 1976 : Marie-poupée, de Joël Séria * 1976 : Cours après moi que je t'attrape, de Robert Pouret * 1976 : Un type comme moi ne devrait jamais mourir, de Michel Vianey * 1976 : Mado, de Claude Sautet * 1977 : Le Dernier baiser, de Dolores Grassjan * 1977 : À chacun son enfer, d'André Cayatte * 1977 : Les Passagers, de Serge Leroy * 1978 : L'Amant de poche, de Bernard Queysanne * 1978 : La Petite fille en velours bleu, d'Alan Bridges * 1979 : On efface tout, de Pascal Vidal * 1981 : Le Guépiot, de Joska Pilissy * 1981 : Madame Claude 2, de François Mimet * 1982 : Espion, lève-toi, de Yves Boisset * 1983 : Garçon !, de Claude Sautet * 1984 : Clash, de Raphaël Delpard * 1984 : Rive droite, rive gauche, de Philippe Labro * 1984 : Réveillon chez Bob, de Denys Granier-Deferre * 1985 : Music Hall, de Marcel Bluwal (TV) * 1985 : Le Maître-chanteur, de Mathias Ledoux (court-métrage) * 1985 : Zielscheiben, de Volker Vogeler * 1985 : L'Amour ou presque, de Patrice Gautier * 1988 : Sweet Lies, de Nathalie Delon * 1988 : En toute innocence, d'Alain Jessua * 1988 : Bonjour l'angoisse, de Pierre Tchernia * 1989 : Sons, d'Alexandre Rockwell * 1989 : Sans espoir de retour (Street of No Return), de Samuel Fuller * 1990 : Le Dénommé, de Jean-Claude Dague * 1990 : Bal perdu, de Daniel Benoin * 1990 : Équipe de nuit, de Claude d'Anna * 1991 : Money, de Steven Hilliard Stern * 1991 : Dingo, de Rolf de Heer * 1993 : Germinal, de Claude Berri * 1996 : Mon homme, de Bertrand Blier * 1998 : Le Serpent a mangé la grenouille, d'Alain Guesnier * 1998 : Place Vendôme, de Nicole Garcia * 2000 : Six-Pack, d'Alain Berbérian * 2000 : L'Envol, de Steve Suissa * 2001 : Le Pacte des loups, de Christophe Gans * 2001 : La Beauté sur la terre, d'Antoine Plantevin * 2002 : L'Adversaire, de Nicole Garcia Télévision * 1955 : Crime et Châtiment, de Stellio Lorenzi * 1961 : La Caméra explore le temps : Les templiers, de Stellio Lorenzi * 1963 : La Caméra explore le temps : La vérité sur l'affaire du courrier de Lyon, de Stellio Lorenzi * 1966 : Le Théâtre de la jeunesse : La clé des cœurs, de Yves-André Hubert * 1966 : Derrière l'horizon, de Jean-Pierre Marchand * 1966 : Beaumarchais ou 60000 fusils, de Marcel Bluwal * 1967 : L'Œuvre, de Pierre Cardinal * 1969 : Les Frères Karamazov, de Marcel Bluwal * 1975 : Naïves hirondelles, de Michel Genoux * 1976 : The Call of the Wild, de Jerry Jameson * 1978 : Les Deux Berges, de Patrick Antoine * 1979 : Le Dernier regard de l'aigle, de Jean-Jacques Lagrange et Michel Viala * 1979 : Efficax, de Philippe Ducrest * 1979 : L'Accident * 1979 : Hamlet, de Renaud Saint-Pierre * 1979 : La Nasse, de Pierre Matteuzzi * 1979 : La Chaine, de Claude Santelli * 1980 : Légitime défense, de Claude Grinberg * 1980 : Tartuffe ou l'Imposteur, de Jean Pignol * 1980 : Jean Jaurès: vie et mort d'un socialiste, d'Ange Casta * 1982 : Non récupérables, de Franck Apprederis * 1982 : L'Ogre de barbarie, de Pierre Matteuzzi * 1983 : U Catenacciu, de Antoine-Léonard Maestrati * 1983 : Thérèse Humbert, de Marcel Bluwal * 1984 : Sa majesté le flic, de Jean-Pierre Decourt * 1984 : Pauline ou l'écume de la mer, de Patrick Bureau * 1984 : Lucienne et le boucher, de Pierre Tchernia * 1984 : Les Chiens de Jérusalem (I Cani di Gerusalemme), de Fabio Carpi * 1984 : Yalta, de Yves-André Hubert * 1984 : Le Scénario défendu, de Michel Mitrani * 1986 : L'Affaire Marie Besnard, de Yves-André Hubert * 1986 : La Guerre du cochon, de Gérard Chouchan * 1986 : Soldat Richter, de Jean Pignol * 1989 : L'Été de la révolution, de Lazare Iglesis * 1989 : L'Ami Giono : Solitude de la pitié, de Marcel Bluwal * 1990 : Voyage of Terror: The Achille Lauro Affair, d'Alberto Negrin * 1990 : La Nuit africaine, de Gérard Guillaume * 1989 : L'Étrange histoire d'Emilie Albert, de Claude Boissol * 1991 : Quiproquos !, de Claude Vital * 1991 : Le Stagiaire, de Jacques Rouffio * 1992 : L'Élixir d'amour, de Claude d'Anna * 1993 : L'Interdiction, de Jean-Daniel Verhaeghe * 1994 : Le Milliardaire, de Jacques Ertaud * 1994 : La Règle de l'homme, de Jean-Daniel Verhaeghe * 1995 : Ils n'ont pas 20 ans, de Charlotte Brandstrom * 1995 : L'Énigme d'un jour (L'Ombra abitata), de Massimo Mazzucco * 1995 : Pasteur, cinq années de rage, de Luc Béraud * 1996 : Le Vent de l'oubli, de Chantal Picault * 1996 : Le Cheval de cœur, de Charlotte Brandstrom * 1997 : Une soupe aux herbes sauvages, d'Alain Bonnot * 1997 : La Sauvageonne, de Stéphane Bertin * 1998 : Les Brumes de Manchester, de Jean-Daniel Verhaeghe * 1999 : Juliette, de Jérôme Foulon * 2000 : Roule routier, de Marion Sarraut * 2000 : Marion et son tuteur, de Jean Larriaga * 2000 : Sans famille, de Jean-Daniel Verhaeghe * 2001 : Les Duettistes : Le môme, de Denys Granier-Deferre * 2002 : Angelina, de Claude d'Anna * 2002 : La Bataille d'Hernani, de Jean-Daniel Verhaeghe * 2003 : Jean Moulin, une affaire française, de Pierre Aknine Feuilleton et série * 1965 : Quelle famille !, de Roger Pradines * 1966 : Les Compagnons de Jéhu, de Michel Drach * 1972 : Les Misérables, de Marcel Bluwal * 1975 : Jo Gaillard, de Jean-Paul Duvivier (série) * 1980 : L'Aéropostale, courrier du ciel, de Gilles Grangier * 1981 : L'Ennemi de la mort, de Roger Kahane * 1983 : Fabien de la Drôme, de Michel Wyn * 1983 : Los Desastres de la guerra, de Mario Camus * 1986 : L'Ami Maupassant, de Claude Santelli (série TV) (segment La Petite Roque) * 1988 : Le Loufiat, d'Annie Butler, Peter Deutsch, Maurice Fasquel et Pierre Sisser * 1989 : Maria Vandamme, de Jacques Ertaud * 1989 : Les Nuits révolutionnaires, de Charles Brabant * 1992 : Un enfant dans la tourmente, de Piero Schivazappa * 1996 : Le Baron (Il Barone), d'Alessandro Fracassi, Richard T. Heffron et Enrico Maria Salerno * 1997 : Entre terre et mer, de Hervé Baslé Catégorie:Acteur français Catégorie:Naissance en 1931 Catégorie:Décès en 2002 de:Bernard Fresson en:Bernard Fresson